Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-falling device, and more particular to an anti-falling device with a rope retractable system, which prevents the failure operation of the anti-falling and stalling of the anti-falling device during the retracting operation of the rope.
Description of Related Arts
It is noted that because conventional anti-falling device cannot forcibly retrieve the rope after a user has fallen with it, it is not only disadvantageous for subsequent rescue works, but wasting for lacking of reusability. In order to solve these issues, the present applicant has submitted the Pat. No. 098220213 (Taiwan) invention of “Anti-falling Device of Forcibly Retrieving” in respondence.
However, a few drawbacks were found in this prior invention during the demonstrations and promotions of its product. The swing handle of this prior invention will inevitably move the shaft left and right during the process of forcible rope retrieving, which causes the driving gear fail to stably engage with the driven gear. It could reduce the expected life of the device, or, even worse, cause gear failure that lets the falling user stall and fall again. Therefore, it really requires further improvement.
Hence, the present inventor, based on the spirit of continuous improvement and constant studying and testing, has invented the present invention that is able to improve on the above mentioned issues of the prior art.